Werehog's Roommate: Valentine's Day
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2018 in the normal world; Sonic and his monster friends are now here to celebrate Valentine's Day with each other.


**Happy Valentine's Day, guys!  
 **Friends, lovers, and family are all here to celebrate Valentine's Day 2018! :)****

 ** **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.****

 ** **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.****

 ** **Image thumbnail drawn by me.****

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
We are now in 2018 and we are learning about Valentine's Day. It is often said to be the day of love or to just give gifts to someone we like. Like friends or crushes. But this is the first time in human world we learn about it. Right now I have brought a heart shaped gift for my girlfriend Amy Rose. I just hope that she likes it. I morphed into a wolf and carried my heart-shaped-gift in my mouth. I headed back to where Amy and I lived at and hit my paw on the door. The door opened and there stood Amy.

"Hi Sonikku. Oh, what do you got here" She saw my gift

"Happy Valentine's day, Ames" I gave her the cute look and held the chocolate heart box in my mouth.

"Aww….That's adorable of you. Good boy" She pets my head and took the box.

I morphed back to a hedgehog and smiled, "Thanks"

"Happy Valentine's Day" Amy hands me a cute chocolate-shaped-paw print on a stick to me.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" She smiled sweetly and opened her gift and ate a chocolate heart, "If I was in wolf form it would be dangerous" Amy said.

I chuckled and whimpered playfully like a cute puppy, "But I like danger"

"Really my blue wolf?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, back when we fought Eggman" I said.

"Like a big badass werehog" Amy smirked.

"Yup, I'm a big badass werehog" I chuckled at her joke.

We then both shared a kiss.

"I suppose this will be the best Valentine's Day ever" Amy said.

"Yup, but we also gotta give out our Valentine's Day cards to our friends too" I said.

"You got it" Amy said.

 **(Shadow's POV)**  
This is my first time to give Nebula a chocolate heart box to her on Valentine's Day. Heh, I'm acting like a young teenager but who cares for how old I am. Anyways, I was flying as a bat while carrying the chocolate heart box with my feet. I better be careful to not drop it from the sky, or it's ruined. I also wonder what Nebula has brought for me; one way to find out when I get to our apartment building. I flew through the window without dropping the gift and I landed on my feet turning into my hedgehog form, carrying the chocolate heart box in my hands.

I headed to mine and Nebula's door and opened it, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Up here" I heard a high pitched voice from the ceiling, it came from Nebula.

"You sneaky bat" I chuckled as she flew down and transformed back to a hedgehog, "I brought something for you. Happy Valentine's day" I handed the chocolate box to her.

"Aww….that's so nice of you" She smiled and also hands me a red galaxy pendant, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow"

"Thanks" I took the pendant and put it on, "No one's ever gotten me a pendant or medallion on the 21st century. Until now" I said.

"That's why I made one for you. Remember when we first moved here you had a display box full of pendants or medallions? I thought of maybe making one for you for the 21st century" She said to me.

"Yeah I remember that. One to the collection" I said, looking at the pendant.

"You could say that Shadow. Oh, we also gotta make Valentine's Day cards for our friends too" Nebula smiled.

"You know kids do that at school on Valentine's Day. But what the hell? We feel like young kids" I smirked.

"Good one Shadow" Nebula said. We began writing our valentine cards for our friends.

 **(Knuckles' POV)**

Oh boy, what is Rouge gonna do? Wear her usual heart jumpsuit again? I do have a Valentine's Day chocolate heart box for her but I just hope she doesn't get too seductive to me again. She may be a good witch but she's very sassy and sneaky.

Suddenly an angel mini version of me appeared on my shoulder, "What's the problem? Just make a valentine card or flowers for her" My shoulder angel said to me.

Great, as ghost I do have a conscience, "Yes that could work but..." I was interrupted by my devil self.

"Don't listen to him. Just ignore her" My shoulder devil said.

"No, I got to do the right decision. So be gone both of you guys" I told them both, the devil disappeared first.

"Listen to my advice Knuckles" The angel said before he disappears too. Right, do the selfless act, and find a gift for Rouge; so much to listening to my conscience. I hurried to the nearest store in town to find a gift for her; maybe something that matches her. I can't afford a jewel. What do girls like on Valentine's Day? I saw the public romantic couples giving out chocolate heart boxes; perhaps girls like chocolate heart boxes. Maybe Rouge would like that.

I brought one and headed back to the apartment. Damn, so hard to carry something because I'm a ghost. Also I can't phase through walls carrying something. I got back through the old fashion way, opening doors. When I came back, I could hear her brewing something.

"Hey Rouge, I brought you something" I floated over to her.

She turned around and saw my gift, "Awww… thanks Knuckie" She smiled and took the gift and hands me a ghostly necklace chains, "And here's my Valentine's Day gift for you, sweetie" She winked.

"Uhhhh thank you Rouge" I blushed.

"You're too cute" Rouge said.

 **(Silver's POV)**

Yup, I just hope Blaze love this new sweater I brought for Valentine's Day and a chocolate heart box too because girls love them. Thought we are gonna share it together. I wonder what she has for me. I headed back home and waited patiently for her to come back.

About 10 minutes later I heard the door open and there was Blaze, "Hey there tiger" She said and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Blaze. And happy Valentine's Day to you" I walked over to her and gave her valentine gift.

"Oh thank you Silver, nice sweater" Blaze opened the chocolate box and looked at my sweater.

"You're welcome my lady" I kissed her hand like a royal gentleman. I love goofing around with her because I love seeing her giggle.

"Silver" Blaze giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle, Blaze" I said.

"I am? Well I'm your mummy kitty after all" Blaze said.

"Aww….you make such a lovely mother" I joked with her because 'mummy' is like saying 'mommy'.

She playfully rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You're so naïve"

"I know" I chuckled.

"Oh, I got you a golden brain necklace" Blaze hands me a golden brain necklace.

"Thank you Blaze" I put it on around my neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Silver" Blaze said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaze" I winked at her, "And we also got to do Valentine's Day cards for our monster friends"

"You're right" Blaze said and took out some pink papers.

"Yup, every time I look at hearts it makes me feel my pulses" I chuckled.

"And I hear mine beats faster. I always keep my heart inside me" Blaze said.

"Me too. It's like we feel like we're alive on the inside" I said.

"Indeed, Silver" Blaze agreed with me.

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I really love this holiday because it brings so much love together. Valentine's Day is like bringing lovers, friends, and family together. It is important to know that love conquers all hatred and selfishness; even jealousy too. Back in the monster world, there was a law that witches and warlocks should never use love potions on their victims to fall in love. The last time I remember when that annoying player Scourge almost tried to use a love potion drink on me I was able to not fall for his trap. Thanks to my super canine sense of smell. That memory happened at my old high school.

Everyone should know that love does not come from lust, it comes from the heart. I felt it when my friendship with Sonic evolved into true love, by him returning his feelings to me as I did. Scourge was never the one for me because he only cares about attention and popularity; he never cares about how everyone feels or how I feel. But Sonic is on the opposite side; he is selfless, caring and gentle. He never has me for attention. He is the right one for me and always will be. He may be a little cocky but he's always good werehog to me.

Right now we received a letter from Sonic's family and they wish us a happy Valentine's Day, "That's too cute with the wolf paw print card they made" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm guessing your sister made that card for you" I guessed.

"Possibly" Sonic said, looking at the letter.

"But your paws is bigger than hers" I said.

"Yup, being a big boy means I'm big and strong than my sister" He smirked.

"Hehehehe" I giggled and hugged him, "Oh, Sonic. Why do you have to be so adorable every time?" I teased him.

"Because I'm still a puppy" He teased back.

"You are always a puppy to me. You're also my blue wind" I giggled.

"Yes I am" He said and we shared a kiss together, "And you're my rose without thorns"

"Yeah" I said. Right now it is today we monsters learned about Valentine's Day in human world, "Let's go find our friends at the park and give our Valentine's Day cards to them" I said.

"Sure Ames" Sonic nodded and we both took our cards and heading out to give them to our friends.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
We arrived at the park to find our friends. I sure hope Shadow isn't so dark and grumpy with no sense of fun. I may be his rival but I always find ways to lighten up his mood. And I'm sure Nebula is there for him too. I saw something hiding in the bushes but it had deer antler sticking out. Oh, shit!  
"….GRRRRR!" I growled uncontrollably due to my wild instincts. I was just about to jump in the bushes.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Came no other than Sticks out, it was no deer.

"Oh, it's you. Happy Valentine's Day" I sigh in relief that I didn't go into predator mode.

"I got these for you two" She held out some roses.

"Thanks Sticks" I accepted the roses and take them.

"You're welcome" Sticks said.

I saw everyone coming this way with Valentine's Day cards, "Hey guys!"

"Hello there" Silver waved to us.

"Oh hello there faker" Shadow scowls at seeing me.

"Aww….you hurt my feelings, Shadow" I playfully whimpered in sadness like a wolf.

"I think he deserves a pat" Nebula teased Shadow.

I smiled and turned into a wolf, walked up to Shadow sitting down and whimpered, making my eyes look cute.

"Aggggh! Fine" Shadow groans in defeat and pets me, "It's not very cute and the next time you do that again I'll be sitting on your head as a bat all day"

"Come on, Shads. It's Valentine's Day and it's a best day that you smile for me and your friends" I panted in excitement like a dog.

Shadow's frown slowly turns into a smile, "Fine by me"

Nebula giggled at this, "Sonic sure knows how to make you smile, Shads"

"Hmph, he always has ways to calm me down. His annoying cute puppy eyes" Shadow said.

"It never gets old, Shadow. By the way; Happy Valentine's Day" I held two Valentine's Day cards to him and Nebula.

"Thank you" Nebula thanked me.

"Thanks Fak...I mean Sonic" Shadow said.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Shadow hands me two Valentine's Day cards for me and Amy.

"Thank you Shadow" Amy said as she took her card.

"Thanks Shads" I said.

"No problem. And remember, we're still rivals" Shadow reminded me.

"Right" I said and gave the rest of the cards to my friends, "I can smell, hear, and see you, Espio. Got you again, ninja" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Espio opened the letter.

Hex saw it too, "Nice work and you added a paw mark" She saw my paw mark on the letter.

"Yeah, my sister did the same thing" I chuckled, showing my sister's card.

"Awww, so your sister can also be a puppy at times?" Hex joked.

"Yeah and my brother too; we werehogs are like wild dogs" I said.

"I see. But still cute" Hex said.

I went back and saw Knuckles handing a card to me, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it. It was my conscience who told me to" Knuckles said.

"For a ghost with no brain really has a conscience? No offense" I said.

"I don't have any organs as a ghost remember" Knuckles said.

"I know. But yet you can still eat" I said.

"Right" Knuckles said.

"Hey big blue. Being a good boy today on Valentine's Day?" Rouge asked me with one of her sassy acts.

"Yep. And your Knucklehead certainly has too" I replied.

"Mmmm, though he usually calls me batty" Rouge said.

"Hehehe….and I thought Shadow gets batty as a bat. Literally" I joked.

"I heard that you flea bag" Bat Shadow sat on my head.

"Awww….." The girls 'aww' at him….again like every time when Shadow is a cute little bat.

"Damn it!" Bat Shadow screeched in annoyance.

"Turn that frown upside down Shadow, you'll like it" Amy said.

"I'm a vampire, not a prince charming" Bat Shadow crossed his wing arms.

"Okay suit yourself" Amy said.

The rest of our friends then planned out something we all could do on Valentine's Day.

"Say, how about we go and have some fun at the fair?" Blaze suggested.

"Good idea. I can expect the tunnel of love with Knuckie" Rouge said.

"Oh crud" Knuckles blushed.

"Aaarroooo! I was born to have fun!" I howled in excitement.

"Let's go shall we guys?" Amy asked them all.

"Sure thing" Silver gave thumbs up.

At the carnival, each of us gets to the photographer to take Valentine pictures, Amy and I took a picture of us both as hedgehogs and as wolves, through a special lens Shadow and Nebula first as hedgehogs and then as bats in a picture made for vampires, Rouge had a picture of Knuckles giving him an awkward kiss, Silver and Blaze posed with them thumbs up, Espio and Hex holding her lamp, Tails and Sticks had their picture with them forming hearts with their hands but they're not really lovers; just friends and that Tails is over 800 days old he's still a little young to have a date. Even if he and Zooey still have contact with each other, she still had his skeleton T-rex.

Then we had funny picture captures such as Amy blowing raspberries, me pulling my eyelids and sticking out my tongue, Knuckles made a funny face, Silver had his detached hand on his head, Shadow made a silly grin with Nebula, Blaze posed like a typical Egyptian walk style, Espio made himself invisible but showed his smiling grin like a Cheshire Cat, Hex casts magic hearts around us like confetti, Sticks gave a crazy looking face, Tails accidently made electric sparks from his hands but it appeared like tiny fireworks in the air, and Rouge sneaks up on Knuckles and gave a smooch kiss on his muzzle.

"Say wicked!" Rouge winks for the photo.

"Agh! You're batty!" Knuckles blushed hard, well….his muzzle glowing red like he's blushing.

"Well that wasn't so bad" I checked his picture.

As we had fun on Valentine's Day I've learned that love isn't just about relationships but also in friendship and joy. Also that love brings happiness and it conquers all that's negative, selfish and hateful. I look forward for next Valentine's Day next year. Well dear readers I hope you have a nice Valentine's Day.


End file.
